Myself and Yourself
by Kutu Hitam Pemalas
Summary: Kehidupan dua mafia sekaligus pembunuh bayaran yang berlatar sama dan memiliki masa lalu yang sama. Bagaimana jika satu sama lain berjanji saling melindungi dengan hubungan sebagai sepupu? Tak akan lebih dari itu.
1. Chapter 1

Myself and YourSelf

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sinopsis : Kehidupan dua mafia sekaligus pembunuh bayaran yang berlatar sama dan memiliki masa lalu yang sama. Bagaimana jika satu sama lain berjanji saling melindungi dengan hubungan sebagai sepupu? Tak akan lebih dari itu.

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Crime

Suna_ city , _00.00 Pm

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Tiga buah peluru dilesatkan menuju pada seorang pemuda berambut_ raven,_ segera saja pemuda tersebut langsung berlari menghindar dan berlindung di balik tumpukan kardus yang berisikan berbagai_ kokain_ beserta jenis narkotika lainnya.

_Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor ! Dor!_

Peluru itu pun dilesatkan ke kardus coklat tak berdosa, seorang pria yang tengah memegang senapan menyeringai senang.

''Ini adalah akhir dari hidupmu, Uchiha Sas-"

"Tak secepat itu brengsek!"sahut Sasuke dari atas seorang Zabusa Momochi sambil menggenggam pipa besi berukuran 1 meter, kemudian memukulkanya pada kepala Zabusa.

"U-ugh,"rintih Zabusa kesakitan ketika sebuah pipa besi mengenai kepalanya hingga menyebabkan beberapa darah merembes dari kepalannya.

"Che, tak kusangka kemampuanmu hanya segitu sialan,"ejek Sasuke menyeringai kemenangan lalu meninggalkan Zabusa yang makin tak berdaya setelah ia menusukkan pisau sepanjang 50 cm di perut pria itu.

…

Konoha_ city_, 07.00 Pm

"Haruno_-san, ohayou!_"

"Ohayou, Haruno,"

"Ohayou, "

Semua sapaan untuknya tak sedikitpun dibalas oleh gadis bersurai merah muda ini, bahkan membalas dengan senyum pun tidak. 'Toh untuk apa?' batinya. Segera saja ia meneruskan perjalanannya dari gerbang sekolah Konoha International High School (KIHS).

Haruno Sakura, dikenal pendiam, cuek, berwajah datar, dan anti sosial. Namun entah mengapa masih ada yang mau berteman dengannya walau telah diacuhkan bahkan diberi bonus untuk perkataan tajam dari bibir gadis manis misterius ini. Dengan bola mata_ emerald nya _, ia mampu menatap tajam setajam pisau belati pada orang-orang yang berniat menghalanginya.

Ketika seseorang tersenyum padanya, ia malah menatap tajam pada orang itu, contohnya ...

"Sakura_-san,_"sapa seorang gadis bersurai indigo bermata perak ketika melihat gadis bersurai bunga Sakura hendak membuka loker di sebelahnya.

"Hn,"gumam Sakura seraya menatap tajam gadis itu, ia tahu gadis indigo itu dikenal dengan kelembutan, keramahannya, dan juga kebaikannya. Tapi, apa pedulinya?

"A-ah, maaf,"ucap Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk. Sedangkan Sakura? Langsung melenggang pergi tanpa memedulikan gadis indigo yang sedang meminta maaf itu.

Sesampainya di kelas XII-A, Sakura menatap dengan tatapan kosong orang-orang yang tengah tertawa bersama, tersenyum lembut, berakrab ria dengan teman-teman yang lain.

Sebenarnya ia juga ingin, namun ia terlalu naif. Mungkin dirinya merasa ia tak pantas bergabung bersama mereka, karena ...

Ia adalah mafia dan juga pembunuh bayaran yang tengah dicari-cari FBI, tetapi dengan bodohnya para FBI itu tak pernah melihat wajah Haruno Sakura, karena setiap ia mengerjakan tugasnya ia selalu memakai topeng hitam beserta topi yang menutupi helaian rambut bunga sakuranya. Cukup cerdik bukan? Ia juga memalsukan namanya saat menjadi mafia, nama dengan sebutan Elf.

Segera saja Sakura mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi paling pojok dekat jendela, bola mata_ emerald _ itu menerawang ke langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan putih.

'Apa Tuhan benar-benar ada? Tuhan yang dulu kupercaya menyanyangi setiap umat-Nya tanpa pandang bulu, lalu kenapa kejadian itu bisa terjadi?' pikir Sakura kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam sambil menopang dagunya.

Masa lalu kelamnya 11 tahun yang lalu saat menjelang tahun baru Sakura berdoa pada Tuhan agar dapat merayakan tahun baru dengan keluarganya, ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya yang bernama Sasori. Namun apa? Tepat pada pergantian tahun, ayah dan ibunya ditemukan tak bernyawa di kamar mereka sedangkan kakaknya? Entah menghilang kemana.

'Aku gadis kuat, jadi jangan cengeng,'batinnya dengan perasaan perih.

Hari-harinya ia lewati seperti biasa, menurutnya semua itu membosankan. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan membunuh kliennya yang akan membeli berbagai jenis narkotika padannya tetapi memaksanya untuk menurunkan harganya menjadi murah.

Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan yang namanya,_ katakana, shuriken _, dan pisau belati. Sedari ia kecil, ia juga sudah terbiasa pemandangan seorang manusia dengan usus yang berada di lehernya, jantung yang diletakkan di mulut, kaki tanpa jari yang hampir putus, dan bola mata yang telah tercongkel dan hal-hal macam lainnya.

Berterima kasihlah pada pamannya yang membuatnya terbiasa,

Uchiha Obito.

Ibunya adalah seorang Uchiha sedangkan ayahnya adalah seorang Haruno, semenjak Sakura menjadi yatim-piatu ia sama sekali tak berniat memakai nama marga Uchiha, menurutnya marga Haruno telah melekat pada dirinnya dari pada Uchiha.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Konoha_ city_, 07.20 pm

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, mohon bantuannya,"ucap seorang pria berambut_ raven_ bermanik_ blue sapphire _ membungkukkan tubuh jakungnya 90 derajat.

Bola mata Sakura melebar ketika mendengar nama Sasuke Uchiha, bukankah itu sepupunya yang berada di Suna? Dan harus diingat, mereka pernah menjadi partner dalam misi membunuh ketua organisasi NE. Tapi ada yang mengganjal dari sepupunya itu, iris matanya berwarna biru?

"Ah, mungkin hanya sekedar kontak lensa?"gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri melihat pemuda tampan di depan kelasnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sepupunya sendiri.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri memperhatikan gelagat kebingungan Sakura ketika menatap dirinya dengah iris mata_ blue sapphire _, dan itu membuatnya menyeringai kemenangan.

"Ah! Uchiha Sasuke, kau duduk di samping Haruno_-san_, Haruno tolong anjungkan jarimu,"sahut Kakashi sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, buku berwarna_ orange _.

"Tak perlu_ sensei_, karena kami sudah saling mengenal,"kata Sasuke dengan nada datar dan dingin. Seluruh siswa di kelas itu -kecuali Sasuke & Sakura - refleks langsung menampilakan ekspresi terkejut, tak lupa mulut mereka yang terbuka dan tertutup bak ikan yang sedang komat-kamit.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi kau langsunglah kesana duduk,"

Setelah mendengar penuturan Kakashi, Sasuke berjalan bagai_ slow motion_ menuju bangku di samping Sakura yang letaknya paling belakang setelah sampai di bangku tujuannya, Sasuke kembali menyeringai dan sempat berbisik pada Sakura "Senang bertemu denganmu sepupu, Elf," sontak saja Sakura yang mendengar bisikkan sepupunya itu ikutan menyeringai juga bergumam "Selamat datang juga sepupuku, Sfy,"

…

Suna_ city _, 09.47 pm

"Bodoh! Uchiha sialan! Brengsek! Jalang!"maki seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah seperti ular, tak lupa juga rambut panjangnya yang seperti seorang wanita.

"Sabar, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mayat Zabusa, Orochimaru_-sama?_"tanya salah satu anak buah Orochimaru yang berambut putih dan bergigi hiu, Suigetsu.

"Kalau perlu buang saja di sungai,"jawab Orochimaru menyeringai kemudian berlalu pergi dari ruang kerjanya yang bernuansa coklat.

'Aku akan membunuhmu Uchiha, karena kau jasaku mulai tak dibutuhkan! Karena kau aku tersaingi!'

…

Konoha_ city_, 10.00 pm

Kini bel istirahat pertama telah berdentang, seluruh siswa Konoha International High School berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing, namun ada juga yang tetap tinggal dakam kelas.

Di atas atap sekolah, dua orang anak Adam dan Hawa yang rambutnya sangat unik ini tengah bercengkrama, saling memamerkan seeingaian, menusukkan tatapan tajam. Pink vs_ raven. Emerald_ vs_ onix _. Sungguh berbeda, namun apa mau dikata, mereka tetaplah keluarga yang sebenarnya saling menyayangi. Tak lebih.

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja membunuh anak buah sainganku tadi malam,"ucap Sasuke membuka percakapan setelah meletakkan kotak bentonya di sampingnya, ini memang bukan seperti sifat Sasuke yang biasa. Sasuke hanya menunjukkan sifat aslinya pada keluarganya, termasuk Sakura.

"Berniat sombong eh? Itu kan baru anak buahnya, aku pun pasti bisa membunuhnya,"kata Sakura percaya diri memincingkan matanya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mengacuhkannya dengan melihat langit biru di atasnya.

"Sakura, apa kau pernah berpikir jika orang tu-"

"Hentikan Sasuke! Aku tak mau mendengar lanjutannya,"bentak Sakura dingin memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Uh, huh!"gumam Sasuke kemudian berdiri tegap dan berjalan dengan tegas menuju pangar pembatas atap sekolah. Seumur-umur belum ada seorang gadis yang membentaknya, harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak karena dibentak serseorang gadis.

"Sasuke,_ gomen _,"ucap Sakura dengan nada parau dari belakang punggung tegap Sasuke.

"Hn, ayo pergi,"ujar Sasuke segera menarik lengan Sakura turun dari atap sekolah melalui tangga yang menuju lantai tiga sekolahnya.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Next or Delete? TεT

Bacot Area :

Ya ampsyooong ... fanfic gaje apalagi yang saya buat ini? Awalnya saya mau jadiin fanfic OS, tapi perasaan alurnya jadi kecepetan kalau dijadiin OS -_- #alah! Ngeles tuh# jadi saya jadiin MC aja, mudah-mudahan saya bisa lanjutin #biasanya engak :3# Oh ya, disini saya nggak mau nambahin unsur romance karena di sini SASUSAKU sebagai keluarga dalam hubungan sepupu, selain itu tidak lebih. Dan maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, dll.

Ok, review please? Dan minta saran untuk buat adegan action yang ngeh gitu deh -_- #abaikan# dan juga minta saran, judul apa yang cocok dengan fanfic ini?


	2. Chapter 2

Myself And Yourself

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

Konoha _City, _14.00 AM

Bel pulang telah berdentang 20 menit yang lalu, seluruh siswa KIHS juga telah meninggalkan sekolah kecuali dua orang yang berambut merah muda dan biru dongker.

Keduanya masih berada dalam kelas dan di tempat duduk masing.

"Sasuke, tinggallah dirumahku saja,"ucap Sakura memcah keheningan.

"A-"

"Aku tahu kau ingin katakan akan menginap di hotel, tapi tak perlu! Tinggal saja di rumahku, kebetulan di sana punya dua kamar,"sahut Sakura menyerobot perkataan Sasuke, lalu membereskan bukunya yang berserakan di meja. Begitu pun juga Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Sasuke menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar, pemandangan biasa. Sesosok mayat laki-laki tanpa kepala dipaku di ranting pohon tepat di atas Sasuke dan Sakura. Tatapan Sakura tampak mengintimidasi dan kemudian rahangnya mengeras sesaat setelah menyentuh telapak kaki mayat itu (mayat tanpa kepalanya, lehernya dipaku dengan 7 paku. Sedangkan bagian tubuh bawahnya nyaris 1 meter menyentuh peemukaan bumi).

Tanda itu, tanda bintang dalam lingkaran yang dibuat dari pisau belati. Ini seperti tanda bintang dalam lingkaran pada orang tuanya yang ditemukan tak bernyawa, hanya saja letaknya di dahi.

Sakura segera menggenggam tangan pemuda emo beriris biru langit di sampingnya, keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya. Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa yang telah dilihat Sakura kebingungan, matanya yang memakai kontak lensa seolah berkata 'Oh ayolah Sakura, kita sudah sering melihat mayat. Malah kita yang membunuhnya,'

"Sasuke, coba lihat,"perintah Sakura seraya menunjuk kaki mayat itu dengan tangan kirinya yang tak menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung terdiam ketika melihatnya, sama seperti reaksi Sakura. Tatapannya mengintimidasi dan rahangnya mengeras, segera saja ia memeluk sepupu merah mudanya itu. Pelukan yang hangat seakan berkata 'Aku selalu di sini'.

"Saku, tenang saja. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku janji, karena kau keluargaku satu-satunya yang masih hidup,"ucap Sasuke dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku pun begitu, apa kau tahu? Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku, walau hanya beda beberapa bulan,"ujar Sakura berusaha tegar, kemudian melepaskan pelukan hangat keluarga itu sepihak namun tetap lembut.

"Hn, Sakura-nee,"sahut Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan mendahului gadis gulali yang juga telah ia anggap kakak beserta keluarga berharga satu-satunya.

Orang tuanya telah meninggal sesaat setelah pergantian tahun, kakaknya Itachi Uchiha juga menghilang entah kemana sama seperti Sasori. Setelah ayah dan ibunya meninggal, seluruh klan Uchiha dibantai 7 hari setelah tahun baru. Semuanya telah tiada, termasuk paman Obito.

"Adik pantat ayam, tunggu aku!"teriak Sakura kembali ceria pada Sasuke sambil berlari agar mampu mengimbangi langkah Sasuke.

_Mereka tahu,_

_Mereka telah berjanji untuk selamanya,_

_Melindungi satu sama lain,_

_Walaupun pengorbanannya adalah nyawa._

_Apa mereka tak sadar, bahaya sedang menunggu mereka?_

_Bahaya dari seorang yang menyimpan dendam pada keduannya._

_5 tahun kemudian_

Konoha _City _, 11.00 pm

Gelapnya malam yang dihiasi bintang dan bulan purnama, dua orang pemuda pemudi tengah berdiri tegap di gedung yang memiliki 50 lantai. Keduanya memakai jubah hitam

beserta tudung yang menutupi kepala mereka, seluruhnya tertutupi kecuali wajah dan kedua telapak tangan.

Sinar bulan menyinari mereka, perlahan tapi pasti keduanya membuka tudung kepala yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan berhelai-helaian rambut mereka. Merah muda dan hitam jelaga, itulah warna rambut mereka.

Seringai iblis terukir di wajah mereka, menatap sebuah rumah sederhana di hadapan mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura, itulah mereka sang pembunuh bayaran yang saat ini tengah disewa untuk membunuh mantan guru mereka, Kakashi.

"Ayo masuk,"ajak Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih diam di tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"Hn,"

Sasuke dan Sakura mendekati pintu rumah itu tanpa perlu mengendap-mengendap, _katakana _tersimpan di samping pinggang mereka yang sebentar lagi digunakan untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Sasuke sedari tadi berusaha membuka pintu itu dengan cara mendobraknya akhirnya tidak berakhir sia-sia, padahal baru tiga kali dobrakan.

Mereka memasuki rumah itu dengan perasaan ragu, pintunya kenapa mudah sekali didobrak & kenapa belum ada orang yang menyadarinya?

+Sedangkan di tempat lain+

Di ruang bawah tanah kediaman Hatake, seorang pria berambut silver bermasker menatap layar komputernya yang menampilkan rekaman CCTV saat ini dengan seksama.

"Cih, bocah itu tak tahu kalau aku adalah cenayang,"gumam pria itu menyeringai sambil menumpukan dagunya pada tangan kananya.

++++Tbc, maybe?+++

Haduh ... Nih pendek banget :3 Saya nggak yakin kali ini bakal update lagi dalam bulan ini -_-V atau mungkin suatu saat nanti ya? Mood saya nulis fanfic perNarutoan lagi nurun dan semangat banget nulis fanfic dalam perOne Ok Rockan ( -, -`) #Apaan coba#

Oh ya , niatnya mau tamatin di chapter 2 dan banyakin adegan actionnya. Tapi karena saya abis melamun semalam sehari, jadi saya ubah jalur ceritanya X''D #Plak#

``Balasan review nggak Login``

YumeikoRin : Nih dah lancut kok :3 Coz, jangan manggil saya senpai cukup panggil apa aja asal jangan senpai dan semacamnya :D #Nebar bunga#

Review, please?


End file.
